wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Adolf Hitler (Wolf3D)
Adolf Hitler (also known as Mecha-Hitler or Armored Hitler) is the boss of Episode 3 of Wolfenstein 3D/the 3rd Encounter, the last boss of Mission 6 of the prequel Original Encounter (Mac Family), and the final boss of the original release before the release of the Nocturnal Missions expansion pack. Overview When the player first meets Hitler, he'll be in a large mechanical suit that's armed with quad Chain Guns. After having around half of his HP taken away, the suit will break, and Hitler will jump out with dual Chain Guns. While his sprites suggest he would cause more damage when armored, in fact he doesn't. The armor is most likely an excuse to give Hitler an amount of HP much higher than that of the other bosses. Both his forms combined have close to double the HP of Hans Grösse. Hitler fires 5 bullets per volley in each of the two forms. Upon defeat, he will talk before melting into a pile of blood and bone, triggering the ending. In the 2nd Encounter episode of the Mac Family, Hitler is always the ultimate boss. The censored SNES port renamed Hitler to Staatmeister (Adolf Trautmann in the Japanese version) who uses Hitler's sprite, though edited somewhat - he lacks a mustache and has a completely redrawn death animation. The paintings of Hitler in the SNES port were also changed, Staatmeister has no mustache nor swastika armband. The Mac Family/Jaguar versions place Original Encounter prequel storyline version inside Castle Wolfenstein (much as the later Wolfenstein Animated Comics does as well), while Wolfenstein 3D/3rd Encounter places him inside of the Fuehrerbunker. The events of the encounter(s) are only mentioned in passing in The Old Blood, but do not lead to the original timeline's outcome. Image:Jag_Mecha.png|Post-Jaguar sprites Image:Jag_Hitler.png Tactical analysis Before entering Hitler's room, make sure that you are fully stocked and healthy. You'll need all the firepower you can get. When you get into his room, find and kill all of the Officers in his room first. Destroying Mecha-Hitler is surprisingly easy; Hug a corner, but keep a close distance between you and him, then open fire. The distance between you and him will greatly increase the amount of damage to both of you. As he takes a moment before he can start firing, you should be able to do some damage and take cover again before he has time to return it. Unlike other enemies, Mecha-Hitler has very audible footsteps, so listen for them when he is about to come into view. When his metal suit is destroyed, repeat the process. This time he is much faster (basically combining the speed of an Officer with the firepower of Hans Grösse). You'll have to reposition yourself much more often than you had to with Mecha Hitler. When he's dead, the episode/game will automatically end. If you need to heal and stock up on ammo, use the supplies in Hitler's room first. If you backtrack to grab supplies, Hitler will follow you. Quotes The poor quality of sound in the game makes it difficult to ascertain what is being said. Sources are given for what Id claims is the language, but this is sometimes open to criticism. File: "DIESND". Spoken on seeing the player. 3DO/Macintosh ports. Jaguar ports. File: "SCHEISTSND". Spoken on destruction of mech suit. File: "EVASND". Spoken on death. A cry to Eva Braun, Hitler's mistress. "Id Software apologizes to German speaking people everywhere." References Gallery Mechahitlerconcept.jpg|Concept artwork for Adolf Hitler. Category:Nazis Category:Bosses Category:Axis Category:Wolfenstein 3D Category:Wolfenstein 3D characters Category:Wolfenstein 3D enemies Category:Characters Category:Germans Category:Wolfenstein 3D bosses Category:Death Category:Dead